Baby Trouble
by CryingBloodlyTears
Summary: Lia, going on her first mission, with the gang to a village but something goes wrong, very wrong. No pairings. R


Hi, well Im going to make this story little by little. I hope you like it throught. I cant say much as I just started but please read my other story. Baby Kitana I mean Sakura.I dont own anything but my charater Lia.

Name:Lia

Age:17

Eyes and hair: Light light blue(like Botan) with mixed black (like Hiei). Has blue/grey eyes. Both, mixed. Outside/outlined, blue and the inside grey and then its a pattern.

Desc: Lia is a girl without parenrts. She is a punk/gothic but is a pretty humoring girl. She has a temper and doesnt like Preps. She doesnt have a boyfriend as her last boyfriend broke up with her, but it didnt hurt her as she didnt like him at all.

I dontown anything. Lets get on with the story.

(text) me talking

"text" someone speacking.

(In Koenma's offices)

(Third perons POV)

"Botan!"said the son of King Yama, Ruler of Spirt World, Koenma. "y-yes sir?"said the Grim Reaper, Botan. "Go get Yusuke and the others!"yells Koenma at Botan. "Yes Koenma sir!"Botan says and steps in a portl Koenma made well he was yelling and appear in Genkai's Lineing Room where the gang was playing cards i mean most of then. "Guys Koenma has a mission for you!"Botan tells them. "What! Not another! We just got back from the last one!" Yusuke's yells. "Sorry but the fait of the world is in sake"Botan says to the guys. "Why didnt you say that early!" Yusukes says. "I thought i didnt need to say it."Botans says back and makes a portl and everyone steps in it and appears that Koenma's offlece.

"Good your here." Koenma says. "So what is the mission about." says an angry Yusuke. "Well there is this demon and-''Koenma got cut off by Yusuke. "Tell me where he is so i can kill him quickly!" Yusukes says."Well The demon is a "she". Her name is Lia and you cant just go and kill her cuz she is every powerful. Well she is half demon and half Angel. She lives around the forest. She is short temper and doesnt like people much." Koenma says angry becaues he got cut off by Yusuke. "I think Hiei should go cuz he is just like her. Here is a picture of her." Hands them a picture. "Damn she's Hot!"Kuwabara yells drooling over her pictures, with that Yusukes takes the picture of Lia out of Kuwabara's hand. "Damn!". "Well Hiei go get her!" Koenma's yells that Hiei. "Hn" with that said Hiei dissapears.

(With Lia)

Lia are walking home from school when she feel someone is watching her and she look around her and then up at a tree at her right and saw a black flash on the tree. She rub her eyes and look back that the tree but see nothing. "How weird" Lia thinks.(Me:remember her name is Lia in this one and she dont know about demons ot angels .) Lia shugged it off and kept walking home intill she get the feeling again. "Why do i get this feeling?" Lia thought. Lia look up and see her house and run up to her door and up it with her key.(Me: Lia has a house in this one.)Lia goes inside and close the door. "Home sweet Home!" Lia say. With that said she walk to her kitchen and go to the frezzer and get out frozen pizza. She cooks the pizza and put it on a plate. She started eatting when she saw a sword on her neck.

She turned her head to the side to see who was the boy/girl holding the blade. "Dont move!" said a voice that sounded like a boy. "Who are you?" Lia say. "Hn" with that said he knocks her out. She start to wake up from being knocked out. Lia dosent open her eyes cuz she want to hear what they are saying. "Hiei! what the hell were you thinking! Knockeing her out!" Someone yells. "Hn..."someone says. "The one that said "Hn" must be Hiei. The one at Knocked me out!" Lia think. "yes i knocked you out!" Hiei says in her head. "what the fuck! How are you in my head and Who are you!"Lia scream in her head. "Hn. Im Hiei." Hiei answers in her head. "She's awake" Hiei says. She slowly open her eyes and look around her to see two guys. One has Red hair and Green eyes, the other has black hair stick up with white starbouldt with red rudy eyes. "Who are you! Where am I! " Lia yell at them. "Your in Genkin's Temple and im Kurama."(Me: If i spelled a name wrong tell me! plz?) " Genkin's Temple? I heard about her once. They said that she is every powerful." Lia say. "She is powe-" Kurama got cut off by no other then Yusuke and Kuwabara."Is she awake yet!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yell that the same time.

" Who are they" She points to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuwabara runs up to Lia and gets her hands in his hands and gets on one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend? better yet will you marry me?" Lia take her hands out of his and pounch him in the chin and kick him in the shin. "Hell no! carrot head!" yusuke is laughing his head off on the floor. "Doesnt koenma have to see her?' yusuke says. "yes he do-" kurama got cut off cuz right then a baby walked in...er...i mean floted in. "Hello im Koenma rule of Spirt World." Koenma says. "Yea and im the Easter Bunny." Lia say scarns. "Really!" yells Kuwabara."No you baka!" yells no other then Hiei. "Oh...Do i get an Egg?" Kuwabara says. "Well dont mind him. This is Yusuke,Kuwabara,Hiei,and Kurama." Koenma says well pointing to all of them.

I hope you like this story. I'll be updateing from time to time. It's summer so I'll be updateing more so yea.Please review. I love hearing from you. If you dont like it tell me why and I'll change some stuff around.

Thank you again, and im off to sleep. Please review, oh and goodnight(in my time that is, 12:00am) also, hope you had a good time reading this. Next story, i'll be having perviews. So stay tooned for that. If I have any spelling errors, please also tell me. Oh and if you want anything changed here, just ask and I'll see about it. Review!


End file.
